


After Hours

by Strawberry_Sco0ter



Category: Danganronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death, Comfort, Crying, Dean Hunter (Mentioned), Decapitation, Eric Harvey (Mentioned), Fangan, Fanganronpa, Friends to Lovers, Gore??, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Nakao Torajiro (Mentioned), Shirley Quaid (Mentioned), Tears, dead of night, death mention, eventually, everyone’s tired, fangame, its not too bad though, soft, unestablished relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26480536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberry_Sco0ter/pseuds/Strawberry_Sco0ter
Summary: After the first blood of the Killing Game, Uta’s a bit shaken up. What better way to spend the night than with his best friend?
Relationships: Danganronpa Oc/Danganronpa Oc, OC/OC, Uta Nigai/Shane Finster
Collections: Fanganronpa Drabbles





	After Hours

**Author's Note:**

> Haha get fucked over with my shitty writing
> 
> Also the only character that belongs to me is Uta Nigai lol
> 
> -Strawb

Blood. Blood everywhere he looked. He couldn’t recall from who or what, but it was there.

Uta woke up that night in a cold sweat. Tears? He could feel them. They had soaked through his pillow and dripped onto his neck and pajamas. He rolled over to see the alarm clock, displaying a blurry 4:26 am. Great.

Ever since that stupid killing game started, he hasn’t been able to sleep. Sure, the constant thought of death was scary, but that wasn’t all. At home, at least he had someone to confide in. Of course he couldn’t do that here, everything he said could easily be used against him. That’s what happened to Shirley.

The memories of the day before came rushing back. The smell of death that polluted the room, painted red with blood. And seeing her severed head hanging from that hook, wide-eyed and shocked. It was enough to make him feel sick. And how Eric, the person who had convinced her he loved her, laughed at the aspect of feeling sorry. It was disgusting to him. A piece of human scum like him didn’t deserve to survive. He couldn’t help having guilt for him when he screamed. That giant hand which had seized him by the neck, and dragged him to a flashy death displayed to everyone. Justice had been served, to say the least. But at what price? He shook his head and sighed. Two people were dead because of vulnerability, and he wasn’t gonna take that chance... Unless...?

He wanted to talk to someone. He really wanted to talk to someone. Seemed like a terrible idea in the long run, but he needed it. He grabbed his pillow, and rolled out of bed. Ruffling his hair, Uta began shuffling his feet across the floor, soon feeling for the doorknob that he previously locked the night before. Soon enough, he heard a ‘click’ and the door opened.

Who would he talk to? Nakao always seemed to be up, but that’s too long of a walk. Everyone else seemed to be sound asleep, unfortunately. He wasn’t risking talking to him. That guy seems to have a few screws loose already. What about Shane? No. He didn’t wanna wake him up after all of this-

There was light under his dorm. Uta has no idea how, but Shane was somehow awake. Uta took a deep breath, and knocked firmly on his door. He clutched his pillow as the door opened, revealing Shane in those godawful pajamas. They suited him actually, the more he thought about it. He was snapped out of his thoughts with “...Bro? What are you doing up so early?” He yawned and fixed his glasses.

“...Are you busy right now?” He whimpered. What if this was actually a terrible idea and-

“Not at all. Come in.” He smiled.

Uta wasted no time in shutting the door after him, almost tackling Shane in a hug and sobbing.

He was taken aback. Sure, he had seen Uta scared before but never like this. He seemed so transparent and so fragile. He felt like if he hugged him back, he might break him. But he wrapped his arm around him anyway, using his free hand to comb through his hair. “...What happened?” Shane whispered, Uta’s crying had died down considerably.

“...Nightmare...” he mumbled into his shirt.

“Man, those always suck. Do you wanna talk about it?”

A pause. “...Yeah.”

“C’mon. How about you lay down? Be great to catch some more z’s before the morning announcement.” Shane gestured to the single bed in the room. Uta nodded, and made his way onto the bed. 

He felt himself sink into the mattress, it had a smell of fresh linen about it. He remembered how his uncle would make his bed for him when he had a bad day, and how that man seemed like a psychic when it came to reading him. To say he missed him was an understatement, and he sighed again in grief.

Shane has since turned the light-switch off and set his glasses onto the nightstand. Uta looked at him, nervous, almost, but he brushed it off. It wasn’t everyday when two friends shared a very small bed together, so he understood the uncomfy feeling.

“So,” Shane paused. “What happened?”

Uta shifted in the bed a little and faced him.”I don’t know. I just think I’m shaken up by the deaths.”

“Yeah, I am too. I wish I could wake up from this but I can’t. I’m trying to keep my head up but it’s getting harder and harder every day. I don’t think anyone here likes the thought of dying, I certainly don’t anyways. You the same way?”

Uta paused. Shane was right. They were all gonna die here. The worst part was they couldn’t do anything about it. Ultimates or not, they were all still kids. “Yeah. I hate this.” He whimpered, and buried his head into his pillow. Shane heard a muffled and weak “I don’t wanna die...”

He took a deep breath, and hugged him. He hoped that the right words would come to him, but they never seemed to. Time froze in that moment, Uta beginning to melt into his embrace and feeling his breathing slow. After a moment of bliss, Shane spoke up again. “I don’t either. And we’re not, okay? Just believe me. We’re gonna be fine. If not later, then now.”

Uta nodded, and continued to huddle into him. Shane noticed that he began to turn to face him again, and buried his head into his chest. He took this opportunity to ruffle at his hair again, appreciating how soft it was, and just appreciating him.

He seemed so small but carried so much on his shoulders at the same time. The way he kept his composure in the trial impressed him, even if he cowered at times. He could never get over that the tiny boy in his arms had been through as much as him, if not more. And he stayed strong, even if people didn’t think so. Dean could kiss his ass if he thought Uta was “different”.

They both wanted to stay like this, feeling safe and sound and everything is okay. Shane began to drowse, and mindlessly pressed a kiss to the top of Uta’s head. Friends kissed, right? Uta didn’t seem to care, since he felt soft kisses on the tear-stained fabric of his shirt. Shortly after, Shane was fast asleep next to him. Uta nuzzled into him one last time before shutting his eyes. He didn’t deserve such a great friend like him.


End file.
